


Clonetrooper - silk – bane

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [34]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The things they do for a mission.





	Clonetrooper - silk – bane

Longshot didn’t like Bane. Didn’t trust him. He was pretty sure General Kenobi didn’t either. But he kept turning up. Everywhere they were, every second mission, or so it seemed. 

There was something… irreverent about the bounty hunter. Something about the casual way the Duros spoke to the Jedi that set Longshot’s teeth on edge. 

It was the way he seemed to talk the General into things. Things they should have nothing to do with. Like smuggling bales of Cyrene silk to Coruscant. In a clone trooper transport. 

Rightfully suspicious (to Longshot’s mind anyway), General Kenobi asked Longshot and Gearshift to go through the bales, just to be sure there wasn’t something less… innocuous hidden among them. 

Unfortunately, it turned out that the bales were packed very tight and under pressure, so as soon as they were open – fabric was everywhere! Heavy black crepe sprung out of one box, tangling around floating gauzes of scarlet. Fine threads caught on the corner of their armour as they tried to wrangle it all back into the bails. 

The more they fought with it, the more tangled up they became, until there was no way out. Longshot tripped as something Gearshift pulled on wrapped tighter around his legs. 

It was Crys who found them. It took nearly an hour and most of the 212th Attack Battalion to get it all under control and packed back into the bails. 

Thank Mandalore it wasn’t the General who found them.


End file.
